A Man in the Kitchen
by AmberJeanie
Summary: Ben helps Abigail prepare a family dinner. *750*


"So I have to put how much of what, into which pot?" Ben asked Abigail as she flitted around the kitchen with experienced ease. She sighed and came over to him.

"How can you be so good at puzzles and so bad at cooking?" She asked picking up the cardboard box from the counter. "You look at the box, and follow the directions, so, if you've brought your water to a boil, what do you add next?" She held up the box of pasta roni for him to read.

"The noodles?" He asked after scanning the steps.

"Very good Ben." Abigail was being condescending but Ben thought he shouldn't mention that so near a pot of boiling water. "And the only pot you need to worry about is this one, so that is where you are going to put your noodles." Ben dumped the contents of the box into the water and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She rolled her eyes and went to work on the rest of the components of dinner.

"I just don't understand your confusion," She continued her mini rant "All you have to put the pieces together in the right order. The only difference between this and a puzzle is that one has instructions and the other doesn't, and you are better at the one that doesn't." Ben chuckled.

"Yes, but you are for getting something." She looked over at him from the vegetables she was chopping. "I am a man which means anything resembling instructions is automatically disregarded." He laughed and she just rolled her eyes with a smile. "So when is everyone supposed to be here?" He asked, stirring his pot absentmindedly.

"Well, Riley is always late, so I told him to be here at six thirty, he's bringing Amy also. Your dad is normally right on time so I told him seven," Abigail looked up cautiously at her husband. "And, being that she is always early, I told your mom to be here at seven fifteen." It seemed to take a few moments for her words to sink in, but when they did Ben's face dropped.

"You invited my mother?!" Ben dropped the fork he was using to stir his noodles into the pot and so Abigail was saved for a few moments as he tried to fish it out. After finishing with the vegetables, she went over with a wooden spoon and pulled the fork out.

"That's why you are supposed to use a bigger spoon, and wooden so it doesn't heat up as much doesn't hurt." Ben completely ignored her correction in favor of steaming over her invitation to his mother.

"Why on earth would you invite both of my parents to the same dinner, they are only just getting used to seeing each other on a regular basis again and not jumping down each other's throats. Do you really think that a whole evening together is a good idea?" Abigail shrugged.

"Well, it can't be that bad, its been months since they reunited. I'm sure a few hours wont do any harm." She opened the oven a crack to check on the pot roast.

"Wont do any harm? Really? They have, at most, spent two hours together so far and even then they start taking those mean little jabs at each other." Ben used his new wooden spoon to emphasize his point.

"It's not like they are going to be alone for a few hours, we are both going to be there and Riley and Amy as well, I'm sure they will be on their best behavior." Ben harrumphed and sulked as he went back to stirring his noodles. "Oh, stop sulking." Abigail reprimanded, snaking her arms around his waist. "I'm sure everything will be fine, we are going to have a nice family dinner-"

"With Riley." Abigail slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Be nice, Riley is family. And we are all going to have a lovely time, your mom, your dad, and yourself included."

"I'm not so sure of that." Ben grumbled.

"Well, I am." Abigail gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Now you had better get back to those noodles of yours. You wouldn't want to miss the next step."

"There's another step? That wasn't there a few minutes ago." Ben said picking up the box again. Abigail rolled her eyes and sighed thinking that Ben would probably not be helping in the kitchen much after this.


End file.
